<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a piece of the moon by pappilon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117489">a piece of the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pappilon/pseuds/pappilon'>pappilon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>absquatulate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#surealis, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pappilon/pseuds/pappilon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harus berapa ribu purnama agar mereka bisa bertemu?</p><p>#pokopiku; 2/2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>absquatulate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a piece of the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meskipun Pieck melahap satu bulat penuh purnama malam ini. Namun, semua itu tampak sia-sia. Sebab Porco tak ada di sisinya seperti hari-hari yang lalu di dunia. Remah-remah di telapak tangannya membuat pedih kedua mata. Lelehan matahari memanaskan jiwa dan jagat. Aurora warna-warni menghiasi langit seperti lukisan yang dipajang di dinding-dinding rumah bangsawan. Pieck tertidur beralaskan pasir keemasan ditemani suasana lengang yang menghantui punggung. Ia telanjang. Tak ada selimut yang pantas untuk menghangatkan. Akan tetapi, Pieck tak menyerah. Sekali lagi, ia memetik satu bulan dan menelannya sepotong demi sepotong. Barangkali, itu adalah syarat baginya demi bertemu dengan Porco. Bukan sebuah hukuman seperti yang gadis kecil itu gumamkan.</p><p><br/>
Bintang-bintang yang berguguran seperti hujan. Langit yang tak berubah warna—selalu hitam, gelap, dan suram. Terkadang menambah rasa perih karena meninggalkan bekas sayat di kulit. Sebab itu, Pieck merapal doa. Memohon untuk diampuni. Atau setidaknya diantar ke neraka sekalian. Ia tidak suka berada di sini (tanpa Porco). Kemudian, ia bergeming beberapa detik. Tubuh telanjangnya bergetar. Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang memanggil. Suara laki-laki. Mungkin halusinasi, tapi ia yakin itu Porco-nya datang mencari.</p><p><br/>
<em>Pieck, tahu tidak? Pengguna titan shifter tak akan tinggal di akhirat setelah kematiannya—tidak di neraka maupun surga. Apa kau siap?</em>
</p><p><br/>
Kelopak matanya terbuka. Pendar kuning membuat kedua pupilnya mengecil. Ia masih berbaring sembari memikirkan Porco. </p><p><br/>
<em>Kenapa tak bisa bertemu?</em>
</p><p><br/>
Di sudut lain, Porco mengunyah sepotong demi sepotong bulan yang runtuh di sisinya. Ia tampak rakus dan menandas habis hingga tak ada sisa. Sebab seseorang berbisik, ia akan bertemu dengan Pieck jika sudah menghabiskan purnama-purnama itu. Namun, sudah ribuan purnama Porco habiskan dan Pieck tak juga datang. Barangkali, saatnya Porco yang mencari keberadaannya. Sebelum warna hitam di atas sana luntur karena perang sudah tiada. Kekuatan titan sudah menghilang. Bersamaan dengan bintang-bintang yang hanyut di sungai.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Fin</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>